Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-120481 describes a technique relating to a data communication module as an optical transceiver. The data communication module includes: a rectangular parallelepiped housing extending in an insertion direction into a cage; a T-shaped crank connected to the housing at a crank pivot; and an actuator handle connected to the crank at a wrist pivot. The crank and the actuator handle constitute a delatch mechanism that releases engagement between the data communication module and the cage. When a user pulls the actuator handle in a state where the data communication module is inserted in the cage, the actuator handle slides with respect to the housing, and the crank rotates. Along with this rotation, a pin provided at a terminal of the crank is lifted, and the engagement between the data communication module and the cage is released.
In the optical transceiver that is fit into and pulled from the cage of a host system, an optical connector extends from a rear surface (a surface opposite to the cage) of the optical transceiver. In the data communication module described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-120481, it is assumed that the actuator handle or the crank interferes with the optical connector when the user pulls the actuator handle. Further, the crank rotates outside the housing when the actuator handle is pulled in the data communication module, and thus, there is a case where it is difficult to use the optical transceiver in a limited space.